The Art of Parenting
by Spirit of Perdition
Summary: What happens when you bring the Xmen, Brotherhood and Acolytes together...lots of fighting. And when you add a bunch of children...absolute chaos.


Hi everyone, I decided to write an X-Men story because the third movie is coming out on Friday. I hope you like it.

**The Art of Parenting**

Humour/Romance/Drama

Disclaimer X-Men characters and trademark belong to Marvel

"speaking"

"_telepathy"_

'writing'

'_thoughts'_

_ flashback>_

**Prologue**

A breeze blew a news paper article across a deserted park in suburban Bayville. Well deserted except for a man sitting in a wheel chair as it blew by he noticed the headline 'Mutants Are Among Us'. The man sighed _'would they ever be truly accepted'_.

"Charles, you wanted to see me here?"

Charles Xavier looked and greeted the new arrival, "Thank you for coming Erik, I realize it has been a while since we talked like this but I have been thinking lately and I'd imagine that my plan for my student could be beneficial to yours as well."

"So what is this plan, Charles?"

"Think I should wait for R-"

"No need Charles we're here." Two women were walking across the path to them the one who had spoken was a young red head dressed like she had just come out of a bar, the other was slightly older and wearing dark glasses.

"Raven, Irene I'm glad you came. Now the reason I asked you to come here is because I have a plan to teach the students maturity, responsibility and if possible to strengthen the bond between the groups, if society continues to deteriorate at its current rate they will need all of this."

Then the second woman spoke, "You are planning to bring them all together, divide them into pairs, put them in a simulated marriage environment and make them look after children."

"Perceptive as always Irene, yes, that is what I am planning. I feel this could be a very enlightening experience for them."

Raven stepped forward, "Charles if you recall the students don't like each other."

"That's why we will be supervising, to make sure they behave."

This time it was Magnito who spoke, "Well it certainly sounds possible, but what about children?"

"Well, there is an orphanage not to far from here that found quite a few mutant children on the street and took them in but now it doesn't know what to do with them. It can't keep them because they can't control their powers but sending kids back out on the street is against their policy and no one will adopt them." Xavier replied.

"And what will you do with them after this 'project'."

"Well Erik, I assume they will want to stay at the institute. If they do I will obviously allow them."

The red headed mutant looked down at the telepath, "And if they want to join my team…?"

The two mutants continued to stare at each other until the other woman cut in, "If you don't mind Charles I would like to help you pick the partners and assign the children."

"Of course Irene I would be delighted if you would help."

"Fred and Lance are out of town," Mystique reminded her companion.

"As is Pyro." Magnito informed the other mutants.

Xavier nodded, "Well then Irene I think we should head back to the institute to figure out the details, then we should all get back together tomorrow to finalize everything."

"'Til tomorrow then."

* * *

* * *

Sorry the chapter is so short the next ones will be a lot longer this was just the introduction.

The couples will be:

Scott/Jean

Kurt/Amanda

Remy/Rogue

Peter/Kitty

Bobby/Jubilee

Ray/Amara

Jamie/Rahne

Evan/Danielle

Alex/X23

Todd/Wanda

Pietro/Tabitha

I'm sorry if your favourite couple is not there but these are the couples I have chosen.

I will be giving you a chance to take part by sending in characters, you can send in more than on child but they have to be siblings and be adopted by the same couple(please no more than two). Once a couple has a child(ren) I won't accept any more children for that couple unless I say so, this will only happen if there is something majorly wrong with the previous character and that character was not accepted(I seriously doubt this will happen).

Name-

Age(between 3 and 9)-

Hair-

Eyes-

Skin-

Power(try to make it unique)-

Outfits(day clothes, pyjamas, and other)-

Background(not to tragic please)-

Personality-

Couple(the people he/she is adopted by)-

Notes(anything else you want to tell me about them)-

Your characters won't actually appear until chapter 4(counting the prologue) which give you some time to get them in but if you take to long I will fill in the gaps with my own characters.

Oh, and does anyone know if X23 has a real name or can I just make one up?

Please Read &Review

SP


End file.
